Confidence d'un Sauveur
by Chaeos
Summary: Il est tard quand Severus reçoit la visite d'un jeune homme qui comme lui, à été toucher par des évenements marquants de sa vie, la transformant en enfer. Mais qu'elle est la maladie de Potter ? OS No Slash


Auteur : Chaeos

Rating : G

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi ect.. Tous est à J.K Rowling, je ne touche pas d'argent ect.. XD

Résumé : Il est tard quand Severus reçoit la visite d'un jeune homme qui comme lui, à été toucher par des évenements marquants de sa vie, la transformant en enfer. Mais il y a toujours un espoir derrière un voile de brouillard.

Note de l'auteur : Un autre OS terminé depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais qui à été corrigé avec brio par ma bêta **Un raton-laveur lunatique **que je remercie de tous coeur ! =)

Bonne Lecture ! :D

**

* * *

**

**Confidence d'un Sauveur**

Il était tard. Trop tard pour retourner se coucher d'après Severus qui ne traîna pas dans le lit chaud de sa chambre. Il glissa de son lit à baldaquin, mit ses chaussons pour ne pas attraper froid et sortit de la pièce. Le maître des cachots se servit un café noir chaud pour bien se réveiller et pour se relaxer un peu. Il s'installa dans un de ses fauteuil favoris, celui qui se trouvait juste à côté de la cheminée et contempla d'un air morne l'horloge accrochée sur un des murs de la pièce.

2h15 du matin. Super, se dit-il en buvant son café et en fixant les braises du feu. Il n'allait pas se rendormir de si tôt ! Il ne voulais pas revoir Lily Potter ( enfin, Evans vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore épousé ce crétin de Gryffondor à cette époque) lui tendant la main alors qu'elle le suppliait de ne pas accepter la marque des Ténèbres. Il déposa sa tasse sur la petite table de bois mais son regard fut accroché au titre de la gazette des sorciers qui se trouvait là.

« **LE SAUVEUR DES SORCIERS, FUIT ! »**

L'article avait l'air intéressant pour une fois. Même s'il lisait rarement la Gazette des Sorciers, il faisait exception pour savoir ce qu'avait encore fait cet écervelé de Potter.

_Harry Potter sauveur du monde des sorciers, depuis maintenant un an, continue de fuir les fans et les journalistes. Nous savons de source sure que M. Potter évite de plus en plus le contact des humains et reste presque continuellement prostré dans sa maison en Écosse. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que ses proches sont sans nouvelles notament Neville Longdubas et Luna Lovegood respectivement professeur de Botanique à Poudlard et Directrice du célèbre magazine Le Chicaneur. Une ancienne connaissance d'Harry Potter a tenu à dire quelques mots pour la presse._

_« Je suis vraiment désolé que Le Grand Sauveur des sorciers se soit éloigné de nous, ses confrères qui ne demandons pas grand chose, juste qu'il s'intègre plus et qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête avec Vous-Savez-Qui, » Nous confie Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. « Je veux dire, que même lorsque nous étions jeunes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de signer des autographes pour ses fans et je peux vous dire qu'il a été profondément blessé par le fait que certaines personnes le croyait tout aussi fou que Dumbledore, juste après l'incident de la coupe de feu. Je l'ai toujours soutenu même si j'avais des doutes à son sujet, sur sa santé mental car, plus le temps avançait et plus je le surprenait à se parler à lui même, à rire tout seul et plein d'autres choses très étranges comme..» Me dit-il avec de la peur dans le regard. _

_Je lui demanda alors de continuer et lui dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Potter. me confia alors un petit secret. « Harry entendait des voix lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Et c'est aussi cette année-là que nous avons découvert qu'il pouvait parler au Serpent, quelque chose qui est habituellement "réservé" au mage noir. Bien sûr, à l'époque ce vieux directeur ( Dumbledore ) était toujours là et protégeait énormement Harry ce qui ne m'a pas surpris quand j'ai su qu'Harry avait été enfermé au H.P.M ( Hopital Psychiatrique Magique ) juste après notre sortit de Poudlard. Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre mais bon, il s'est échappé et la guerre a prit plus d'ampleur. Son isolement ne sera sûrement pas permanent car, malgré tout, il n'a pas été prouvé que Harry Potter n'était plus un... malade mental.» _

_Harry Potter est-il toujours à ruminer les morts du passé ? Est-il vraiment un malade mental comme l'était Dumbledore ? Potter deviendra-t-il un mage noir comme Vous-Savez-Qui ? Affaire à suivre..._

_Rita Skeeter, journaliste de la Gazette des Sorciers._

Severus déchira le journal et prit un malin plaisir à voir les morceaux de papier brûler dans la cheminée quelques secondes plus tard. Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter Potter sauf lui et Drago. Skeeter l'énerverait toujours ! Même lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, elle était toujours à l'écoute des moindres ragots et s'en servait pour faire courir des rumeurs qui prenaient des fois une ampleur désastreuse. Pour en revenir à Potter et Dumbledore; certes, le vieux Directeur était complètement timbré, mais dans le bon sens. Quant à Potter...Il n'y avait rien chez lui qui sorte de l'ordinaire hormis sa tête disproportionnée, comme son stupide père. Weasley... Comment se fait-il qu'il traîne Potter dans la boue ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Weasley et Potter étaient toujours les "meilleurs amis du monde quoi qu'Il arrive " et des gamins sans cervelle. Sauf que ces nouvelles dataient quand même de deux ans. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous quitté l'école. Pendant la guerre, il avait voulu être à l'écart de Potter et compagnie. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de participer.

Un bruit contre un carreau résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Le maître des potions plissa les yeux et reconnu la chouette blanche comme la neige

- Sale gamin de Potter, Grogna-t-il.

Il ouvrit à contre coeur la fenêtre à la stupide chouette de son ancien étudiant et détacha la lettre de sa patte. Un fois tout ceci fait, il chassa la pauvre bête et se mit à lire cette fameuse lettre. Sauf qu'elle ne contenait pas grand chose, à vrai dire.

**J'arrive bientôt. Merci de m'ouvrir**

**Harry Potter.**

Comment osait-il venir le déranger en pleine nuit ? Severus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il balança le morceau de parchemin dans le feu et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Hors de question d'ouvrir à ce morveux. Cet imbécile de Gryffondor était là peut-être à cause de l'article de la Gazette. Ou alors, venait-il ramper devant lui, lui implorer son pardon pour les atrocités de son père ainsi que de Black. Cette idée plaisait beaucoup à Severus. Un Harry suppliant vêtu de loques, presque à la rue, craintif à souhait... Il pourrait lui rendre des comptes. Son rêve fut brisé lorsqu'il entendit des coups légers en provenance de la porte. Il arrêta de ruminer ses sombres pensées et ouvrit à Potter. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que ce soit lui à cette heure-ci. Mais pourtant ce n'était pas l'adolescent insupportable qu'il avait connu. À la place, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts lumineux. Son aura lui était familière, et ses yeux verts l'étaient encore plus. Plus de doute sur l'identité de la personne. Il est vrai qu'il était très convoité par la population sorcière

- Potter. Que faites-vous chez moi à 2 heures du matin ? Vous devez savoir aussi qu'il est très impoli de s'imposer chez quelqu'un surtout à une heure aussi tardive.

Le jeune soupira.

- Écoutez Severus, je suis venu ici pour vous demander une faveur.

- Une faveur, vraiment ? Ironisa le professeur, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La main de Potter fut agitée d'un spasme tandis qu'il lâchait un juron. Lentement, ses cheveux d'un blond de blé disparurent pour être remplacés par une touffe de cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens et ses traits, qui empêchaient quiconque de le reconnaître, reprirent ceux d'Harry Potter.

- Désolé, Dit-il en affichant un sourire contrit tout en chaussant ses lunettes rondes. Certaines choses ne guérissent jamais et restent toujours là. Puis-je entrer Severus ? Demanda poliment Potter. J'aimerais parler de certaines choses avec vous.

Sans un mot et à contre coeur, il laissa le gamin entrer dans ses appartements. Même si Potter n'était pas particulièrement la personne avec qui il aurait voulu parler, c'était mieux que rien. D'ailleurs, il s'étonna qu'il soit seul jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que Granger était dans le coma depuis deux ans quant à Weasley... N'en parlons même pas !

Il indiqua à Potter un fauteuil semblable à son préféré et partit faire du thé pour lui et son "invité". Le gamin remercia Severus de ne pas l'avoir laissé sur le pas de la porte et ce dernier ne fit que grogner un "Hum" à peine audible, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il apporta le thé au Survivant et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

- De quoi voulez-vous me parlez Potter ? Demanda Snape en trempant ses lèvres dans la tasse brûlante.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de Snape et prit le temps de siroter un peu son thé, ce qui agaça particulièrement le Maitre des Potions.

- Je veux enseigner à Poudlard, Déclara-t-il brusquement. Peut-être pas comme vous ou McGonnagal, ma santé ne me le permet pas - un petit rire sans joie résonna dans la pièce - mais...

À l'allusion à sa santé, le Directeur des Serpentards ne comprit pas. Qu'est-ce qui clochait médicalement avec ce gamin ? Il avait l'air en parfaite santé. Bon, il devait l'avouer, il était assez pâle et de grosses cernes entourait ses magnifiques yeux verts- de toutes façons c'était d'abord et avant tout les yeux de Lily - et les spasmes qui le secouait souvent n'arrangeaient pas le portrait, sinon il n'avait rien d'anormal chez Potter sauf peut-être son arrogance démesurée et sa stupidité comparable à un scrout à pétard.

- ...Ainsi j'aurais la possibilité de ...Vous m'écoutez Severus ? Dit Potter Jr en haussant les sourcils.

Severus grimaça.

- Non, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Que se passe-t-il avec votre santé Potter ? S'enquit-il malgré tout, un masque d'indifférence peignant les traits de son visage.

Les yeux de Survivant brillèrent derrière ses lunettes rondes. Un sourire amer releva les coins de sa bouche. Il posa la tasse de thé sur la table et fixa le feu crépitant de la cheminée.

- Vous ne lisez pas souvent les journeaux, Severus.

Ce n'était pas un question, mais une affirmation, ce qui agaça le Maître des Potions. Non, il est vrai qu'il ne lisait que rarement la gazette et les ramassis de conneries qui se trouvait à l'interieur. Le numéro de la gazette qu'il avait lu appartenait à Minerva quand elle était passée la semaine dernière pour lui demander s'il allait bientôt prendre un étudiant pour le former.

- Effectivement, maintenant expliquez moi ! Grogna-t-il, peu enclin à attendre plus longtemps.

- Très bien, Lâcha-t-il d'une voix peu assurée. Ce n'est pas évidant à expliquer, mais je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible. Il y a un an, lors du combat contre Voldemort, il m'a lancé un sort qui a percé mon protego. J'ai ... Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre pendant quelques seconde. Je ne sais même pas quel est ce sortilège, s'il est de magie noire ou pas, mais par contre je sais qu'il contenait une sorte de malédiction. Et mon coeur est repartit et mon combat n'en fut pas influencé du moins jusqu'à ce que la 'Malédiction' commence à faire effet. Depuis ce temps, je peux avoir des petites crises, mais elles passent inaperçues jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent fin. Après cela je suis vidé de mon énergie, étourdi. Je suis faible et vulnérable.

Un silence s'instaura entre les deux adultes. Severus regardait les bûches craquer dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il n'avait jamais entendu les effets de ce sortilège pourtant lui qui était si doué en Magie Noir ( Parce qu'il était sûr que ce n'était pas une autre Magie ) ! Mais moins que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait des années d'expérience au coeur même de cette magie.

- Bref, vous êtes là pour un poste d'enseignant, mais aucun n'est libre Potter, Dit-il d'une voix glacée.

- J'ai entendu parler que vous alliez prendre votre retraite, Professeur, Déclara-t-il en le fixant.

Severus se tendit.

- Effectivement Potter, Lâcha-t-il méfiant.

- Et heu... Vous cherchez toujours un apprenti ? Enfin, je veux dire, Bafouilla-t-il pour la première fois.

Un spasme le secoua et interrompit ses balbutiments incohérents. Il prit une grand inspiration en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Pendant ce temps-là Severus l'observait. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait et il reconnut que Potter avait nettement changé. Il avait l'air plus calme et son tempérament colérique semblait apaisé.

- Je n'ai plus 15 ans professeur, Dit doucement Harry. Je ne suis plus le gamin Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des pinces de scarabée, Reprit-il toujours calme.

Rogue eut un petit sourire. Il pourrait peut-être le prendre en essai pour 2 semaines et voir le résultat. Quand Potter avait fait sa dernière année à Poudlard, il avait été étonné de voir qu'il avait énormément progressé.

« _J'ai eu un bon professeur, avait-il dit en fixant le manuel de Potion des Sixèmes année qu'il révisait._ »

Il avait compris bien sûr.

- Vous ne voulez plus être Auror ? Demanda-t-il quand même.

- Non. Qui voudrait d'un fou dans la brigade des Aurors ? Personne. Même si je suis celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, je n'ai pas de privilège c'est même le contraire. Le Ministère a refusé mes demandes d'emplois et s'est opposé quand j'ai voulu faire mon propre magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis méprisé par l'ensemble de la population sorcière, les journaux publient tous les jours des mensonges à mon sujet. Vous savez, Reprit-il amèrement après avoir fait une pause, je me suis déjà demandé si j'ai bien fait en tuant Voldemort.

- Je peux vous assurer que oui. Grâce à vous, certaines personnes sont ... Libérées de lui et je peux vous dire que c'est un soulagement.

Harry comprit qu'il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Mais Potter, qui vous dit que je veux bien de vous en temps qu'apprenti ? Vous avez vous même dit être considéré par la population sorcière comme fou. Votre simple présence dans le château pourrait convaincre les parents de retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard.

- Et bien à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Mais ce que je suis sûr de savoir, Ajouta-t-il, c'est que j'ai confiance en vous. Quand à mon apparence ce n'est pas un problème.

Il eut un sourire sincère et Severus pour une raison inconnue le crut.

- Très bien. Maintenant, dit le Maître des Potion en se levant, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli Potter, mais j'aimerais aller dormir.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui prit sa tasse de thé des mains et le mit dehors. Harry prit cela pour un refus catégorique de la part de son ancien professeur. Il eut un pincement au coeur car, il avait quand même apprécié sa discution avec lui. Severus le raccompagna rapidement vers la porte. Il s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir vide et sombre du château quand la voix de Severus lui parvint de nouveau.

- Potter !

Il se retourna.

- Dans deux jours. N'oubiez pas d'amener vos affaires, dit Severus avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Harry lui sourit.

- Avec joie Monsieur !

Il disparut plus apaisé que jamais depuis le coma d'Hermione.


End file.
